The present invention relates to a device for forming a dough piece in order to obtain a sheeted dough. It also relates to an automated machine for preparing food products such as pizzas.
The field of the present invention is preparing farinaceous products used in the agri-food industry, and more particularly in the field of industrial or semi-artisanal pizzas.
The general principle of forming dough pieces in order to obtain a sheeted dough for preparing pizzas is already well known. The devices that implement this principle generally comprise a press inside which a dough piece is placed and then pressed in order to flatten it. The dough piece is held compressed between the two platens for a certain time before the two platens are separated again so that the sheeted dough shaped in this way can be extracted. In a known manner, the form of the sheeted dough is imparted, during the pressing operation, by the form of the platens between which the dough piece is pressed. Thus, a recess around the perimeter of one of the platens makes it possible both to impart the general form of the sheeted dough and to produce a peripheral rim on the dough during a single forming process.
The sheeted dough can be extracted from the forming device by inserting a flat peel between the sheeted dough and the lower platen on which it is resting. The use of a peel that is relatively thin compared to the thickness of the sheeted dough is generally required to enable the insertion of the peel below the sheeted dough, and to prevent the deformation of the sheeted dough. Despite this, the problems of adhesion between the flat peel and the sheeted dough during the operation to insert said flat peel below the sheeted dough persist, resulting in a high risk of tearing the dough and a loss of profitability. Despite numerous techniques implemented to limit the adhesion between the lower platen and the sheeted dough, for example through the use of particular materials or the addition of flour on the lower platen, tearing of the sheeted dough is still frequent. It is thus difficult to automate the step of extracting a sheeted dough after forming.
The object of the present invention is to overcome at least the majority of the problems set out above and also to lead to other advantages.
Another purpose of the invention is to solve at least one of these problems by means of a new device for forming sheeted dough from dough pieces.
Another purpose of the present invention is to improve the operating output of devices for forming. Another purpose of the present invention is to facilitate the operation to extract a sheeted dough from a device for forming dough pieces.
Another purpose of the present invention is to limit the causes of tearing during the extraction of the formed sheeted dough.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a sheeted dough that has a simple design.